


Hormones on the House

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/M, Menstrual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: They see red in the dark. Literally red.





	Hormones on the House

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing from "Wrong Place, Wrong Girl"! You can follow the sequence of these Ryuuga/Misora smutfics [here](http://juicedguava.tumblr.com/ryuugaxmisoraficstarter).

The dragon should stay caged. Misora ought to run out and lock Ryuuga inside the conversion equipment, again, but Sento may be outside. She didn't want to lie about why both of them were in there together and why her ear looked like it was chewed on by an animal. For that, Misora had bitten Ryuuga back on the tip of his nose; that was the best she could do with their height difference. She should check later under brighter light whether she had managed to leave teeth marks. 

"Show it to me," Ryuuga whispered into her tender ear. "Your superpower. Or your true form, whatever." 

He must be referring to her special ability; the source of her problems these days. Today was a bad day to make any demands of her; she didn't even have the energy to insult Ryuuga back. Her head spun; she couldn't wait to collapse on her bed, and she was becoming addicted to Ryuuga stroking her lower back like that. 

"Don't wanna. I'm tired and sleepy, and," Misora stopped herself from adding 'in pain', "you have my permission to wank it out here." 

Ryuuga furrowed his brows at the last part. His face was too close and his dick was too close to where she hurts the most. 

"Why have a wank when you're right here?" He said, pressing harder against her stomach. 

Misora drew in a sharp breath. She couldn't decided between which to strangle first, his neck or his stupid hard-on. 

Struck with an idea, she ordered, "Kneel. I want to show you something." 

"Why should I? But I guess you are the princess of the house." 

Ryuuga still knelt before her, giving her the chance to pull her dress up and then down over Ryuuga's head. This was a surefire way to let him know why it was a bad idea for them to do it; he could smell it for himself--the blood trapped in her panties, damned blood leaving her body in a maddening trickle which would continue throughout the week. Misora clutched at Ryuuga's shoulders, keeping him down there for a while longer, imagining the lack of fresh air killing his hard-on. 

As she released him, he popped his head out from under her dress. 

"Oh, that," Ryuuga said. 

"It's there. What every guy is scared of." 

"Hmm. You sound like you're hiding Faust's base in your womb." 

Misora did a double take at the image, noticing too late Ryuuga slipping his hands under her dress and pulling down her panties. 

"Wait!" She exclaimed, catching his attention. "Are you sure you want to..."

'ENTER FAUST'S BASE,' her hormone-addled brain shouted. She shut it up with the reminder that who'd want to compare their pussy with an evil organization's lair?

"You think I'm too pussy to lick yours, don't you?" Ryuuga asked. 

He sounded like he wanted to be dared. Fine, why was Misora bothering to spare him anyway. 

"Go on," she said. "I hope you'll make it out alive." 

Her stomach flipped as he went back under, and flipped again as he went back out. She would have to hide his disappointment at him chickening out. 

But he only reappeared to say, "I'll help clean up here afterwards." 

As Ryuuga went back in, Misora involuntarily clenched her thighs and her pussy in anticipation. She sensed her blood flowing between her legs, threatening to drip down onto the floor when the tip of Ryuuga's tongue met her clitoris. He went all the way, licking up her slit, over the opening which released her blood. She was gushing, and he was lapping up all of her wetness. As a stray drop trickled down her thigh, Ryuuga licked that up too. Misora acted on instinct to close her legs and trap him between them; Ryuuga forced them apart, and popped back out for air. 

No! She wanted to command him like a dog and manhandle him. But Ryuuga manhandled her, rising to his feet, holding her and kissing her again, his saliva laced with an iron taste. Misora scrunched up her face, using her tongue to push the saliva and blood back into Ryuuga's mouth. He shifted closer to lift the back of her dress again, and she could feel his dick along her slit; he must have released it while eating her out. He must have been wanking it too, judging from its hardness. 

"It's gonna explode!" She commented. 

"Yeah. There'll be a real bloodbath in here," Ryuuga said, and began to put it in. 

At the crucial moment, as Misora opened herself up to his girth, he slipped out. 

"Misora! Banjou!" Sento shouted from outside. "Where is everyone?" 

A knock on the door unbalanced Misora. She took Ryuuga down with her, she seemed to have slipped on some of her blood. 

Despite the sound of Ryuuga hitting his head and his 'Ow!', Sento didn't seem to notice. On the ground, Ryuuga rubbed against Misora, like he was planning to put it back in. He couldn't do so, the angle was wrong, but just right for the curve of his dick to rub against her clitoris in a delicious way. 

"No one's here," Sento said, from the other side of the door. "Hmm. What shall I do in the lab today..." 

He must be heading out right after. Misora followed the sound of his footsteps across the room and up the stairs, fading into silence excruciating second by excruciating second. She let out a huge breath, and Ryuuga did the same, also spilling out all of his semen.

"Okay, chill," Ryuuga said as Misora pulled at his hair. 

He pulled her up by the hips, positioning her pussy under his mouth and continued eating her out. This indeed was the best position for her to suffocate him with her pussy and drown him in her blood. 

* * *

Misora couldn't really see how much mess they had made, save for the stain she had gotten on the back of her dress. To cover that up, Ryuuga removed the extra long-sleeved shirt around his waist and tied it around Misora instead. Gallantly. 

Getting some fresh air upstairs in the cafe, Misora drank her orange juice and thought: what if Faust had made them do it. If not for the evil organization, they wouldn't have done it at all, moreover in the basement and during the middle of the day. Would they have met if they got involved with some _good_ organization...impossible. 

"Hey," she heard Ryuuga call out to her, "what are you thinking about?" 

She looked up to see him holding a mop and a red bucket for the clean-up. There was a band-aid across his nose, right over where she had bitten him. 

"Wow!" Misora exclaimed, pleased at her handiwork. 

She didn't see Ryuuga toppling the mop handle onto her forehead until her scrunchie cushioned the impact. As she rubbed under her fringe, Ryuuga clomped back down the basement with mop and bucket, grumbling all the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT: A Halloween special featuring the bender! How will Ryuuga's willy give the willies? Receive updates for fic and Ryuuga/Misora edits by subscribing to [my weekly fandom newsletter](http://tinyletter.com/guava)! Don't forget to check your mailbox for the confirmation email after subscribing. ^_^ 
> 
> Come say hi in the comments if you feel like it \o/ Yay for more RyuuMi every week!


End file.
